


I Never Told You

by Fez



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fez/pseuds/Fez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment! (Sorry about any weird formatting)</p></blockquote>





	I Never Told You

I was so alone 

And I owe you so much.

I wanted to tell you

But never knew how.

I watched you fall  
And my heart fell with you,  
Right out of my chest  
And into my shoes.

I never told you,  
And you never knew.  
I see now how stupid  
To keep it inside,  
But now it's too late  
To set the truth free.

I'll never know  
If you felt the same about me.

I was so alone  
And I owe you so much.  
I never got to say  
The words I should have said.

I never got to say  
I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! (Sorry about any weird formatting)


End file.
